1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium and a method and apparatus for recording data, and more particularly, to a recording medium and a method of recording data and apparatus in which data can be recorded by the user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of technologies, a variety of recording media and recording/reproducing apparatuses have come into being. The types of such recording media may include, for example, a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), and a Blu-ray Disc (BD). The CD, DVD and BD may also include various types. For example, the DVD may include various types such as a DVD-R, DVD+R, DVD-RW, DVD-RAM and DVD-ROM having different functions and/or structures. For these recording media, great importance is attached to a method for making a distinction among the recording media, and compatibility among the recording media.
In connection with a distinction and compatibility among such recording media, in the case of a writable recording medium, among the recording media, pre-recording must be performed on a lead-in area of the recording medium for recording of data on the recording medium. However, there is no determination as to whether the pre-recording shall be performed by the manufacturer of the recording medium or by the user before recording of data. Further, there is no determination as to details of pre-recording conditions.